1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable terminal, and particularly, to an antenna device for a portable terminal.
2. Background of the Invention
A portable terminal is a device that can be carried around and has one or more functions such as voice and video call communication, inputting and outputting information, storing data, and the like.
As such functions become more diversified, the portable terminal can support more complicated functions such as capturing images or video, reproducing music or video files, playing games, receiving broadcast signals, and the like. By comprehensively and collectively implementing such functions, the portable terminal may be embodied in the form of a multimedia player or device.
In order to implement various functions of such multimedia players or devices, the multimedia player requires sufficient support in terms of hardware or software, for which numerous attempts are being made and implemented. For example, a user interface allowing users to easily and conveniently search for and select one or more functions is provided.
As information communications technique develops, a portable terminal is being developed for transmission of a large amount of data based on a packet transmission, rather than for circuit switching. In the 3GPP2, research to develop an LTE system is ongoing. In a portable terminal market, required are a portable terminal having LTE&CDMA and CDMA_AWS band, a portable terminal provided with diversity, etc. More concretely, in the LTE system, an antenna for MIMO is required, a larger form factor for CDMA_AWS band cover is required, or an Rx diversity antenna for CDMA EVDO_A is required.